Recueil d'OS Rayllum
by MiniKrokmou
Summary: Dans ce recueil seront publiés des OS sur les moments Rayllum de la saison 3 de Prince des Dragons (serie Netflix que je recommande à ceux qui ne connaisse pas).
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut ! Dans ce recueil je publierai des OS qui seront en fait des retranscriptions des moments Rayllum de la saison 3 de Prince des Dragons (si vous connaissez pas, allez vite regarder) et ce sera soit PDV Callum soit PDV Rayla. Et je ferais peut-être des OS en double pour avoir les deux PDV. Et cet OS n'est pas parfaitement identique à la séquence a cause d'un problème assez long à expliquer que je vais vous épargner. Bref je me tais et vous laisse lire.**

**Italique = pensées**

Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'ai pu rencontrer 

_C'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirait des pleurs. _J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je vois à un mètre de moi Rayla qui tremble et sanglote. Je m'approche doucement et pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Rayla ? Ça va ?

-Laisse-moi ! me dit-elle en me balançant le coussin à la figure avant de courir vers le lac au centre de l'oasis.

_C'est à cause de son bannissement_. Je décide alors de la suivre.

oO*Oo

Quand j'arrive, je la vois accroupie au bord du lac, la capuche sur la tête. Elle mets la main sur sa capuche pour la rabattre sur son visage en m'entendant arriver et dis :

-Tout est de ma faute. J'ai été rejetée, bannie... je ne suis jamais assez bonne pour eux et je ne le serai jamais.

-Tais-toi maintenant ! lui dis-je fermement.

-Attends qu'est-ce-que t'as dit ? me demanda Rayla surprise de ma réaction.

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Arrête et écoute-moi. Tu es trop gentille pour que je t'autorise à dire ça, dis-je plus doucement en la relevant. Je sais que ton cœur est sincère, et que tu dois y croire toi aussi. Tu es une personne courageuse et tu as du cœur. Je t'ai vu très souvent abattue, je t'ai vu perdre espoir à plusieurs reprises. Mais à chaque fois t'as réussi à te relever. Et ça c'est une véritable force. Et puis t'es cent fois plus drôle que les humains que j'ai pu rencontrer.

Elle eu un petit rire et essuya ses yeux. _Gagné_.

Tu vois ? Tu vois que tu es géniale. Tu es intelligente, tu es rapide et tu es très belle. J'abaissais sa capuche pour pouvoir voir son beau visage. T'es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai pu rencontrer.

À ces mots, elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restais paralysé quelques secondes puis dis :

-C'est pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

-Tu as dis des choses... très belles sur moi... alors j'ai cru que... bégaya-t-elle.

-Non,non j'ai pas dis ça parce que je voulais que tu...

Elle mis sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'écarte précipitamment en me tournant le dos et me dit en criant presque, furieuse :

-T'as pas intérêt à refaire allusion à se moment sinon je me mettait un lien de sang moi même au poignet !

-Non,non pourquoi j'en parlerai ? dis-je assez effrayé par le ton et l'argument qu'elle avait utilisé.

-On retourne au camp. Et ça ne s'est jamais produit. dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

-Oui, oui pas de problème.

Je plaquais ma main sur mon front. _J'ai gaffé_.

**Voilà pour le premier OS. Je vais faire dans l'ordre cronologique donc vous savez tous quel sera le prochain OS. Sur ce, à bientôt.**

**M.K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tous le monde ! Comment ça va ? Moi je vais bien. J'ai dis que je faisais dans l'ordre chronologique et avec cette info le titre, je pense que vous avez deviné de quel moment il s'agit ! Ce moment est un de mes préférés de la saison 3 alors j'ai essayé de faire le plus fidèle possible**.

**A un moment je vous conseillerai de mettre une musique qui s'appelle «Because she's Rayla» le passage sera indiqué en gras. Bon faut vraiment que je parle moins mes intros sont trop longues.**

**Italique = pensées**

**Bonne lecture !**

-Wow !

_Rah quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de bouger ?!_

-Tu peux pas arrêter de bouger ? lui demandais-je.

-Desolé mais j'essaye de trouver la bonne position. Tu vois c'est pas évident,grommela-t'il.

-Mais si, accroche toi a moi.

-Oh heu oui, bien sur, j'peux toujours essayer... Si tu trouves pas que ce serait trop...

-Trouve plus clair, j'vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion. lui dis-je sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

_Si tu parles de la veille et du fait que je t'ai embrassé, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances. Et je m'assurerais que Viren te torture pour comprendre comment créer un lien avec un arcanum._

-Bizarre ? finit-il.

-C'est toi qui es totalement bizarre ! Super bizarre ! Ca va, accroche toi à moi. lui dis toujours en regardant devant moi.

-Heu o... ok d'accord. Non non c'est pas bizarre. Je mets mes bras autour de toi et c'est, c'est tout à fait normal. Bien sur, ouais, ouais j'vais m'accrocher à toi.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et un silence s'installa, qu'il brisa en me demandant comment on rattrapera Nyx et Zym

-On les poursuis depuis un moment déjà. Corvus m'a appris deux trois petites ruses très intéressantes. C'est discret mais si on regarde bien, on peut voir les traces de musarde , lui répondis-je en designant les traces de pas et de la queue trainante de l'animal.

oO*Oo

-C'est un mirage que je vois ou on s'approche vraiment de la musarde ?

-Je la vois aussi !

-Sa patte est encore coincée ! réalisais-je. On a une chance de les intercepter ! Accroche toi ! lui dis-je avant de faire accélérer notre monture.

Nyx arriva à décoincer sa patte un petit peu avant qu'on arrive. Ça m'énerva mais Callum décida d'en rajouter.

-Elle a réussi à débloquer sa patte ! On fait comment maintenant ?

-Ça va être plus difficile, mais on y arrivera ! lui affirmais-je

_On doit y arriver._

J'accélérais encore, jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de sa patte. Je me préparais à sauter quand j'entendais Callum commencer :

-Rayla non. Non non non non non. Tu vas pas...

Trop tard j'avais sauté et je m'agrippais maintenant au poils de la musarde. Je tendis mon bras vers lui et lui dis :

-Tu peux le faire toi aussi. Saute et je te rattrape.

Peu convaincu, il se plaça tant bien que mal sur la selle pour prendre son élan et sauta. Je pris son bras juste a temps pour lui éviter de tomber et l'aidai a grimper.

Une fois à la hauteur de la selle/plateforme, je sautais dessus en menaçant Nyx avec mes épées :

-Je sais pas quel plan maléfique tu avais imaginé, mais il a échoué.

Callum arriva peut après moi, ratant son saut et cassant mon entrée.

_Les mecs tous les mêmes._

-On... on te faisait confiance, dit-il essoufflé par la longue ascension de la patte de la musarde.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, je voulais juste ramener Zym auprès de sa mère. Je me suis dit que j'irais plus vite toute seule et que j'aurais peut-être droit à un cadeau ou a une récompense. En fin de compte, c'était bien pour lui et pour moi. affirma l'elfe en se retournant avec Zym dans ses bras, qui avait l'air apeuré.

-Pose tout de suite Zym, et lâche-le. lui ordonnais-je.

-Ahahah tu crois vraiment que je suis piégée et que tu vas le récupérer ? Mais tu as oublié un léger détail.

-Ah oui ? Et lequel ? demanda Callum qui s'était relevé et placé à côté de moi.

Pour toute réponse, Nyx sauta sur la cloison de la selle et se laissa tomber en arrière. Nous nous précipitions à l'endroit où elle était tombée et la vîmes déployer ses ailes juste avant de toucher le sol, s'envolant loin avec Zym.

-Elle avait raison, on avait oublié de détail, dit Callum.

_Tu fais rien pour m'aider Callum._

-On fait quoi maintenant ? On peu pas la suivre, on sait pas voler. demanda Callum.

-Regarde !

Zym crachait de petites décharges de foudres, qui déséquilibrait Nyx. Nous la comes tomber dans le sable et Zym voleter un peu plus loin.

Je pris une corde et rapprochais Callum de moi et le tenait par le bras en glissant sur la corde.

Une fois en bas après un atterrissage que lui n'avait pas dû aimer, il me demanda :

-Où t'as appris à faire ça ?

-Nul part, je l'avais jamais fait de toute ma vie. lui répondis en souriant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où nous avions vu Nyx tomber mais un petit jappement familier me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. En effet, Zym avait atterri dans les bras de Callum qui le regardait, ravi de le revoir.

-Zym, tu est sain et sauf ! Je suis désolé qu'elle soit partie avec toi.

Zym lui répondis avec des lechouilles éclairs sur la joue.

-A l'aide ! Aidez moi, mes ailes sont abîmées et je ne peux plus voler !

Nyx nous interpellait, un peu plus loin. En voyant un serpent voleur d'âmes près d'elle, je décidais d'aller l'aider.

_Décidément, Ethari avait raison, j'ai trop bon cœur._

-Callum, allez vous mettre à l'abri toi et Zym.

J'arrivais vers Nyx juste a temps pour trancher la tête d'un des serpents. Je fis subir ce sort quasiment au groupe entier, enchaînant d'altos et glissades.

-Et maintenant, reste bien derrière moi. intimais-je à Nyx.

Elle commença à monter la dune, pendant que je découpais en rondelles les serpents.

Après les avoir tous décapités, je sautais moi aussi par dessus la dune et courrais vers la musarde. Voyant que Callum me regardait avec une expression étrange sans bouger, je lui dis :

-Callum ! Pourquoi tu cours pas ?!

-Ah oui ! Désolé désolé ! dit il en courant vers la musarde.

oO*Oo

Pendant que je remontais la corde, Nyx me demanda :

-Je veux savoir... pourquoi tu m'as sauvée. Après que je vous ai piégés et trahis. Je parie que c'est à cause de mon charme naturel ! Malgré tout vous me trouvez sympathique ?

-Non tu te trompes. Et pour info, je ne t'aime pas du tout.

-Ho... mais alors pourquoi ?

Callum, qui jusque là ne disait rien, se retourna vers Nyx et lui dit :

-Elle t'a sauvé parce que Rayla est une vrai héroïne.

Quoi ?

**Because she's Rayla- Frederick Viedmann [debut musique]**

-Rayla aime sauver les autres, elle est très courageuse. continua-t'il d'une voix sincère, ce qui me touchait énormément. Elle fait ce qui est juste, même si elle doit mettre en danger sa propre vie. Même quand l'issue semble impossible. Même si son propre peuple risque d end pas comprendre son choix, et de lui en vouloir pour toujours. Rayla est altruiste, brave et attentionnée. C'est ce qui fait d'elle une héroïne. C'est ce qui fait d'elle... Rayla.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, je m'étais tournée vers lui et il en avait fait de même. Nous nous regardions maintenant dans les yeux, yeux qui trahissait de nombreuses émotions. Ses yeux montraient de l'amour, de la sincérité. Les miens montraient sûrement de la surprise et de l'amour. De l'amour... un sentiment étrange que j'ai ressenti dès que j'ai vu Callum mais . Il s'approcha de moi en murmurant :

-Tu es tellement...

Il l'embrassa et avant que je réalise ce qu'il se passait et que je puisse répondre à son baiser, il se détacha et bégaya :

-Oh non non j'suis désolé, et c'est mes lèvres je leur ai rien demandé !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas te taire ?

-Quoi ?

J'attrapais son écharpe et après un moment d'hésitation, l'embrassait fougueusement. Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser et nous nous détachions après quelques secondes mais en gardant nos visages proches et nos fronts collés. Il souffla un «wow» et m'embrassa à nouveau.

À ce moment-là, je sus que j'avais bien fait de ne pas être restée avec Runaan et les autres assassins. Tout les choix que j'avais jusqu' lors cru mauvais m'avait amené à rencontrer l'homme que j'aimerais toute ma vie et qui m'aimerais en retour à jamais.

**Alors perso je suis super fière de ce chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le trouve super réussi. On se retrouve bientôt pour Forbidden Love, un autre chapitre ou même une nouvelle histoire.**

**À bientôt !**

**M.K.**


End file.
